Blue Rose Petals
by ohyah2cool4u
Summary: Itachi had a secret lover that no one knew about. When she left, he didn't care about anything else, but his brother. What happens when his secret lover comes back, but instead falls in love with the different Uchiha?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Flashback:**_

I touched his face for the last time. Before I left, I magically made a midnight blue rose appear into my hands. I held it into the moonlight for a moment until it slowly started turning silver. I placed the rose next to his bed, on top of his desk.

Oh, how much I was going to miss his laughter, the deep, masochistic, voice that lured me out of the darkness I was trapped in before. A form of liquid drizzled down to my face as I raised my hand and removed it. Tear. Something _he _ told me. With the same hand that I removed the tears away with, I caressed his face, following the trace of line underneath his eyes. I smiled, straightened my clothes up and jumped out of the open window, and, as I was about to hit the ground, a portal appeared and closing my eyes, I went in.

_**Reality:**_

I got of my portal. As I got out, I smelled the air that I missed so much before. It's been 10 years since I been here. The forest still remained as it used to be, green, enchanting, peaceful. The only thing I realized that wasn't there like last time was...Itachi. I looked down, fearing that someone maybe looking at me. Nearby was a lake. The lake that he and I use swim in.

_ We had so much fun. I wonder what happened to him since I left?_

I looked at my reflection from the water. I knew I looked so much different than before. I also knew that so much things have happened since last time too. Instead of black, stiff hair, I had midnight blue, silky straight hair and perfect front bangs. My eyes that used to be bloody red turned into soft, gentle, yet sharp midnight blue eyes. The eyes that can make people do something...as other people would call it, mind control. I was wearing short jeans, and white tank top, and a purple tank top on top of it. Over it, I was wearing a extra large black zippered sweater. Plus, I was carrying a giant tote bag, filled with cell phone, iPod touch, make up, food and many other useless stuff. My nails and feet were perfectly manicured, and the $100 silver-trimmed flip flops showed off my feet.

_ Yes, I changed so much since that day. Since the day...I left Itachi Uchiha._

I walked, and walked, and walked, until I saw a house.

_ The Uchiha mansion. But why did it look so old and...haunted?_

I could smell a slight scent of blood. It was from a long time ago. Maybe just after I left him?

_ But what could have happened? Did Itachi die?_

I shook my head away from the thought. "No. That was the reason why you left him. Remember? You didn't want him to die because of you," I told myself.

"Why are you here?" a voice asked.

"Huh?" I quickly turned my head over to where the sound was coming from. A man with gray spiky hair and a head plate covering half of his face stood.

"I said why are you here?" he questioned again.

I looked away, and said, "I used to be very close to one of the people that used to live here."

He had quite a surprised look on his face. "You were friends with an Uchiha? What was their name?"

I glared at him for a moment. "Why should I tell you?" Just when I said it, a boy with yellow spiky hair came running towards us. "Kakashi-sensei! Pervert-san says I'm his pupil from now..."

He stopped talking when he looked at me. His jaws dropped and his eyes bulged out so much, I was afraid that something might be wrong with him. But then, I had these kinds of effects on many people. The advantage and disadvantage of being a vampire. You attract humans so easily.

"Who is she, sensei?" the boy asked the gray-haired man, never leaving his eyes off me. Suddenly a man with crazy white hair and weird outfit also joined us, but tripped when he saw me.

I managed to stifle my giggle. As the man stood back up, he tried to flirt with me.

"Hello, my name is Jiraya and I am the greatest ninja of all time," he said proudly as the boy guffawed at this.

"YOU? You mean the greatest PERVERT of all time!" the boy shouted.

"SHUT UP, NARUTO!" he shouted at the poor kid.

Their argument continued for a few minutes until it got boring. I soon started walking away when the gray-haired man threw a knife at me. By instinct, I grabbed it, and threw it back at him, throwing it harder than I meant to. The man tried to escape but got a cut on cheek instead. He looked surprised, and the two arguing males stopped their conversation and stared at me in awe.

"Are you a shinobi?" the boy asked.

"What the hell is a shinobi?" I replied back automatically.

"You are going to have come back with us, miss," the gray-haired man replied.

"And if I resist?"

"Then we will have to use force."

"Fine, I will come with you," I sighed.

_**Itachi's Pov:**_

"What is it?" I asked in a monotone.

"I have a mission for you and Kisame," Pein said. That guy had too many piercings. He would die if I just pulled half of those piercings off.

"Since when do you not have a mission?" I talked back, trying to test his patience.

"Hmm. Anyways, it is quite simple. You just have to bring a girl to the headquarters. She will join the Akatsuki," he said in his simple monotone voice. "Here is all the information you'll need. You'll find her at Konoha." He threw me a black parchment.

"You may leave for the mission right now," he ordered.

"Hmmpf," was all I replied back as I turned around and headed out of the room. "Kisame, we have a mission. Let's go."

"Finally! A chance to break a guy's bone!" Kisame replied roughly.

_How violent. Is that all that he thinks of? Pain? Hurting others?_

"No need for that. We just have to pick up a girl."

"Awhe, the missions are so boring these days."

"Hmpf."

_**Sasuke's Pov:**_

"What did you call me for?" I questioned, irritated that I had to see his face again when I can go train.

"Ahhh, Sasuke-kun, I have a mission for you," Orochimaru hissed, licking his lips with his long, disgusting tongue.

"Well, what is it?"

"I need you to bring a girl for me. She is at Konoha right now."

"A girl? Why would you need her for?" I asked.

"Ah, you will know when she comes. You may leave right now for the mission."

"Hmmpf," was all I said as I headed out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What is your name?" the lady hokage asked. She stood proudly behind her desk, one hand on her hips and the other on her desk. A girl with short, black hair stood behind her, watching Luna intently, filled with curiosity.

"Why would you want to know?" Luna shot back, also filled with pride, holding herself straight, making herself look more superior and powerful. _Don't tell them your real name, Luna. Remember, never tell them your real name._

"I do not wish to fight with you, I just want to know that you are not an imposter," the lady replied in a calmly manner. But her mind was screaming with urge to punch the girl's face. _She's only what? 16 to 18 years old? How dare she speak to me in that manner. She behaves like a royalty. Could she be a princess, by chance?_

"Fine. My name is Yuki," Luna lied, but showed no emotion so the lady could not see through her lies. _Of course, I did this too many times. Lying._

"Thank you. And what village have you come from?" she replied.

"Villages? I am from no village."

"No village?" The lady narrowed her eyes and looked at Yuki, or so she said. She wore no headband so she couldn't have been a ninja. She wore different clothing than any other people would wear, but she did look beautiful in them. She was mesmerizing. _Is she a missing-nin?_

"What are you going to do, Hokage?" Naruto shouted from the corner.

"Nothing. Naruto, do you know anyone who has an extra space for Yuki to live in?" the Hokage questioned.

"I could, Miss. Hokage..." a girl with light pink hair, named Sakura spoke up.

"Ah, thank you, Sakura. You are a big help to this village," sighed the Hokage, "well, this conversation is dismissed. You may all go back, thank you. And Yuki, you can follow Sakura to her house and live with her from now on until further notice."

As the Hokage turned around, Sakura gave a weak smile at Luna. Luna smiled back and they headed out of the doors, making Naruto, Jiraya, and Kakashi the only visitors in the room.

* * * * *

"Well, this is where you will be living from now on, Yuki-san!" Sakura introduced happily as she pointed at a house made out of old bricks.

"Thank you, Sakura-san," Luna (Yuki) smiled happily. _Not like the mansions I'm used to, but I guess that's okay. Although, I don't even know this girl._

"By the way, how old are you, Yuki-san?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Seventeen years old." _For 10 years..._

"Oh my! I'm sixteen. I'm going to turn seventeen soon though! Come on, Yuki-san! We should go see your new room!" Sakura grabbed Luna/Yuki's arm and started dragging her into the house.

* * * * *

Sasuke's hair flew past behind his ears as he zoomed past by the tree branches. He was close to Konoha. His homevillage. He would be home by night fall.

_Perfect_, he thought. _I'll just take her when she's sleeping. Then I can go back to training._

The sun was setting down when Sasuke finally reached the door gate. If he past the gate, he would be in Konoha and he would easily take the girl out. There were two guards though, checking people that went in and out.

_Isn't Naruto in that village too?_

Sasuke stood for a moment, thinking about the battle that happened between him and Naruto. Naruto had almost killed himself trying not to let Sasuke go. _What an idiot, _thought Sasuke.

The villagers were all gone now, and the sky was starting to turn into a blue landscape. Sasuke walked to the gate but was stopped when the guards halted him.

"What business do you have here?" one guard asked.

Without any hesitation, Sasuke looked at the guard, and the only thing that the guard saw before he died was a pair of bloody red eyes, called sharingan. The other guard quickly got his knife and tried to stab him, but Sasuke was too fast for him. Sasuke got his sword out, and slashed the guard head clear out of the man's body. Still emotionless, Sasuke walked past them, putting the sword back into it's case.

* * * * *

"Shouldn't we be going a bit faster?" Kisame asked Itachi as they walked.

"And waste our energy? Why should we do that?" Itachi asked in his monotone voice.

"It's almost night already, we should get ready to camp out."

"Fine, Kisame. You start setting up the camp, I will bring some wood for the fire."


End file.
